Monitoring systems allow users to process, collect, and analyze data within a distributed system. For example, a medical research process requires monitoring of patient intake, treatments, and outcomes. Another example of a monitoring system could be in an educational institution in which student progress is monitored based on classroom lectures, homework assignments, and tests.
Project management systems have the capability to plan, organize, and manage resources, people, and time constraints. Project management software can include various features including scheduling, quality management, documentation, and budget control. Project management software can be designed to operate in a single user environment or in a multi-user collaborative environment. Often, project planning using project management software requires input data, such as due dates, process durations, resource and budget allocations, and user amounts.
Data Distribution Systems (DDS), such as SharePoint, Dropbox, and OneDrive, allow users to store, access, and distribute data and files among various users on multiple devices. Typically, it is necessary for users participating in a collaborative project to be able to synchronize files and be capable of sharing data with other users and on other systems. Therefore, some project management systems may include a DDS. However, implementing a DDS into a project management system can be expensive and the included DDS may not function as well as a standardized DDS.